The New Rory
by RealMenWearKilts
Summary: Rory decides to get a new look. SamxRory romance Sam/Sugar/Rory friendship. Rated M for language (F-bomb used occasionally) and suggestive themes (Well... one)


**The New Rory**

Rory Flanagan was hardly ever noticed unless he was being tormented. Yes he liked boys, but being noticed by girls was nice too. Him and Sam Evans were dating and still nobody but the knew for sure. They assumed, but had never known for sure. Most girls stuck up their noses at the sight of him. They looked at him as the Irish boy that lied. He found out the only reason the two girls kissed him after Nationals was because they thought he should at least get one kiss before he left and they felt bad. But then everyone found out that he lied. Rory was desperate; he was trying not to look gay. He didn't want people to know.

Sam had changed too; he dyed his hair purple and quit Glee Club. He didn't bother coming to school half the time. The only friend Sam kept from Glee Club was Rory. Rory was his boyfriend, how could he not keep him? As far as Sam was concerned everyone else could fuck themselves. He didn't give a flying fuck about them.

Rory was about to go to Glee Club when he heard his name.

"I don't think Rory should be able to stay, he lied to us. How can we trust him? Maybe he'll leak the set list for a kiss." Rory heard a few held in laughs from around the room.

Rory sighed, a deep knot forming in his throat. Bethany Hudson, no relation to Finn. Such a fucking Rachel Berry.

"Shut up, Bethany. I'm not too mad and he used me so I don't think you have a right to say anything," Rory heard Sugar say.

"Sugar, you were stupid enough to choose him after he lied to Brittany, trying to get in her pants. Are you naive or just stupid?" Bethany shot back.

Sugar just sat back and looked like she was going to cry. Rory left and went to the place where he knew Sam would be.

"Hey, Sam."

"Yes, Ror?"

"Can I stay with you?"

"Don't you have to go to Glee Club?"

"I'm never going back there."

Sam never thought he would hear those words out of Rory's mouth. "Are you sure, Ror?"

Rory nodded and said, "I can't go back."

"Why is that, Ror?"

"They hate me."

Sam took Rory in his arms and hugged him and whispered "I love you."

Sam took Rory to his house, which was where he was now staying after "the incident." Rory had to get something and Sam stayed home and waited for him. Rory came home with a bag and when Sam asked what was in it, he smiled and said, "You'll see."

When Sam woke up that morning, Rory wasn't in the bed. He saw that the bathroom light was on and knocked on the door because honestly, he REALLY had to pee.

"Hey, Ror? You almost done?"

"Yes, Sammy. Just a minute."

Then Rory came out of the bathroom and he had super dark green hair and with blue streaks in it. It actually looked great on him.

"Wow, Ror. What with the sudden change? And is it permanent?"

"Um... well... I just felt like it and no, its wash out coloured gel and the streaks well... they call it hair mascara, but that seems a little girly so I don't know."

Sam's mom and dad asked the same thing and then Sam took Rory to school. And Oh. My. God. The girls kept staring at Rory, in a GOOD way. Even Bethany liked it.

"Hey, Rory," she said as she started playing with his hair.

"Fuck off, Bethany."

Rory went over to is locker and got his books with Sam. Then they went to their classes.

When it got to be time for Glee Club, they went outside to under the bleachers. They just sat there and talked for a little bit. Then Sam leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"I love you, Ror."

"I love you too, Sammy."

They heard "Rory! Where are you?" from a little bit away. It was Sugar.

"Oh shit, Ror. Run!"

Rory felt bad, but he ran into the woods. He heard Sugar say, "Rory, its OK; I know you're out here. I won't get mad, I promise."

Rory couldn't take it anymore. He stepped out of the woods and walked over to Sugar.

"Rory, look at me," Sugar said as she put he hand over his cheek, making him look up. "I'm not too mad, Rory. I'm sure you have good reasons."

Then he felt Sam staring at them. "Sam, I know you there too. Just come out; I need you guys to explain something."

Sam came out and they all sat on the bleachers.

"Rory, why did you lie to get a date with me. And don't say you weren't trying to hide something, because I know you were," Sugar said and then she looked at Sam. "Rory? Are you gay?"

"No. I'm not gay. I'm bi. I like girls too," Rory said bitterly.

Sugar was silent for a moment and then said "Then you did have a good reason to hide it. I know what they do to you, Rory. Even if we can't date, I want to be friends. That's what I wanted to be even before the date."

Rory nodded and then said, "We can be friends... but I'm not going back to Glee Club."

"Please, Rory? Will you please come back? You can ignore everyone if you want, just please come back."

Rory looked at Sam, who nodded at him. "Fine, but only if I'm allowed to tell Bethany to fuck off."

Sugar took Rory by the hand, Sam laughing behind them, and ran towards Glee Club. When they all got inside of the classroom, everyone was silent. They all got a glare from Bethany and a smile from everyone who they had known from Glee Club last year, including Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue told them to take a seat. Rory was a little bored and actually wanted to leave after listening to Bethany complain, just like an even more annoying Rachel Berry. Rory sighed. When Glee Club was over, Bethany came over to him and started stroking his hair again. "Fuck off, Bethany."

"No," she said as she pinned him down on the floor and pressed her lips to his.

Rory jerked his lips away. "Stop, Bethany." All he wanted to do was push her off, but she was a girl and she could easily say he hit her.

Bethany had unbuttoned his shirt and was pressing kisses to his neck as Rory tried to get away without pushing her when Sam came in. "What the fuck are you doing, Bethany?!"

She froze and quickly got off of Rory. "It was his fault. He started it."

"Yeah, right, Bethany. Go away."

Bethany ran out the door and Sam glared at her until she was out of sight. Then, he looked at Rory and sighed and pulled his boyfriend up. "Why didn't you push her off?"

"I didn't want to get in trouble if she said that I hit her or something."

Sam put his arm around his boyfriend. Then, Rory nudged him. "Can we go to the mall?"

"Why, Ror?"

"I want to do something."

"OK, Ror."

When they got to the mall, Sam knew what Rory wanted to do.

"Ror, are you sure you want to do that?"

"You finally figured out what I want to do? And yes."

"Where?"

Rory licked right below his bottom lip and Sam said, "I'm getting one too."

"Sammy, you don't have to."

"I want to."

The walked into the shop and they were greeted.

"Who's first?"

Rory started to whimper a little so Sam said, "I'll go first."

The boy working told them both to sit and Sam took Rory's hand and squeezed it.

"Where?"

Sam pointed to right below his lip and then the boy turned to Rory and said, "Same?"

Rory nodded and the boy took an antibacterial wipe and started wiping the skin under Sam's lip.

"You brothers or..."

"Boyfriends."

"Well, that's cute. I have a boyfriend too."

Then the boy said, "OK, get ready. 3, 2, 1." And then the machine popped through Sam's skin under his lip. "OK, all done. Now its your turn."

Rory started to whimper as the boy started wiping under his lip.

"Does it hurt, Sammy?"

Sam looked at Rory and squeezed his hand. "Only for a little bit, Ror."

"OK, 3, 2, 1."

Rory winced a little and squeezed Sam's hand harder that he ever had before.

"OK, all done. Have a nice day boys."

They both payed and then left the shop. Outside the shop, Sam brought Rory in for a hug and then pressed a kiss to his lips. After he pulled away he saw her. It was one of the girls who kissed him. She saw them.

"Sammy," Rory whimpered, pulling on Sam's shirt.

"Yes, Ror?"

"Look."

Then, Sam saw her. "Oh. Shit. Come on let's go."

They left the mall and Rory kept touching it.

"Ror, stop messing with it. It looks fine."

When, they got home, Sam's mom was there. She smiled and then she noticed Rory's lip.

"What did you guys do!? Sam Evans, why did you not ask first? You could get Rory in trouble! Don't you think you should have asked me and his parents first?!"

Rory couldn't take Sam getting yelled at for his idea. "It was my idea, Mrs. Evans. I wanted to do it. Sam just did it with me. I'm sorry, I should have asked you."

Mrs. Evans sighed. "I'm sorry for blowing up. I'm just really protective, that's all. Of both of you... What about your parents, Rory?" Then she realized and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Rory..."

Rory could feel tears in his eyes. His dad wanted nothing to do with him, not after he told them he was bi. His mother had given him the money. Rory finally couldn't take it anymore and ran to his and Sam's room, silently crying. Sam quickly came up and took Rory in his arms.

"Shhh... it's OK, Rory. She didn't mean it."

"I know she didn't mean it, Sammy. But I know my dad meant it when he said he never wanted to see me again."

When Sam got Rory calmed down, he fell asleep, completely exhausted, in his arms. Sam's mom came in and said, "Is he OK?"

"Yeah, mom. He's OK."

"You can keep them. You just have to make sure you clean them so you don't get an infection."

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, Sammy... You know he really does love you. He really does."

"I know, Mom," Sam said smiling. "I know."

Rory woke up 30 minutes later. And saw Sam smiling down at him.

"Hi, Sammy."

"Come on, Ror. It's dinner time."

They went downstairs and saw the rest of the family. Stevie noticed the piercings and said, "That's so cool. Can I get one, Mommy?"

Sam's parents looked a little uneasy, but replied, "Maybe when you're older."

When they finished dinner, Sam took Rory back upstairs and they used the cleaning solution that came with for the piercings, both so that it wouldn't get stuck and so that they wouldn't get infections. Then, they got into bed and fell asleep in eachother's arms.

Sam and Rory went into the school holding hands. They got a few dirty looks, but most people already knew they were dating from how they were last year. They went to their classes and then it was time for Glee Club, and they were both actually excited about it.

THE END


End file.
